A Nightmare Driver's
by Loretta forgive
Summary: This is Zack life , he didn't know about his parents ? What happened to them? And what took a week? And what happened to Zack ? Where is Zack sister, name is Ivy? And someone save Zack life? And somehow everything else got weirded! Yes that's right already got weirded, I know something else, But are 6, peoples are related ! Everybody say HUH? What happened next?
1. Chapter 1 They Tell Zack the truth ?

**It's was soo...! Boring with this CRAZY "ice cream blast what so ever" Game...!**

 **I Found something "interesting" 'there** **a** **File's formats clue, including Carmen sandiego!**

 **This is So interesting,** **I tap some computer keys** **&** **see lots of File's about Carmen sandiego!**

 **I Got In, So** **I used player Game Name,: Player** **1.** **RED! And now My Adventurs Begins!**

* * *

One stormy night before thunder BOOM! Lighting crash around the house, there no lights on first floor, But there light on into attic, ( sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff) someone is sniffing out loud enough nobody could hear.

Because they nobody home just 11 year-old yellow blonde hair boy his name is Zackary Taylor, Taylor? yeah right! Everybody call me Zack! His yellow blonde hair cover little bit of his blues eyes, he so sad,

He attached to a dog name "Stretch" it a boy Dog, Zack missed him so much! Thinking back in his thoughts 3 months ago, But Zack head still hurt!

[When Zack and Ivy play Baseball in there adopted parents home in there front yard,

Zack is ready for the Ball to hit a home run !

Ivy is a Red head shorts hair girl, and greens eyes she had a temper 13 year-old, was league baseball player,

Ivy very good pitcher who throw the ball right to Zack bat, he took swing at the ball and hit it,landed right across the street! Nice landing, WAY A GO HOT SHOTS! said Ivy to Zack with sound remarks!

But Zack going to try get the ball across the street,

But somehow "Stretch" the Dog was running after the Ball, "Stretch" got the Ball going back to Zack but there a car turning the street corner he didn't see "Stretch"!

The same time car and Dog hit middle on the Bottom of the Bumper.

"STRETCH" STOP! Zack and Ivy, said same time, But it to late "stretch" got hit!

Zack life time standstill and says, Noooooo...!, run for "Stretch" but Ivy stop Zack going to the street corner !

The driver got out of the car, and say he sorry about there Dog, he didn't see the Dog!

Zack ready to charge into the driver, Zack is really mad at the driver!

But Zack sister name Ivy holdings Zack underneath his arms, Ivy cried out to Zack calm down! Zack is struggling to get out of Ivy arm's, Ivy is struggling to put Zack on the ground , Ivy said to the driver to leave!

Driver is standing there said once more time he really sorry, he started crying, got in the car and look at them and left out of their sites.

What happened after he left, Zack stopped struggling and sitting up, and Ivy said, to Zack stay there!

Ivy walk over "Stretch" body, Ivy said many times to "stretch" to come but still form body "Stretch" IS DEAD!

It Trigger IVY to REMOVE HER JACKET to cover "STRETCH" STILL FORM, IVY pick up "Stretch" and cried all the way home,

Zack already crying: I can't believe it what happened to "stretch" he said got so attached to him, he would not love another dog, long as he live! Zack was talking to him self!

Ivy didn't hear what Zack say? Ivy turn around and see Zack was crying, Ivy said: WHAT?

Zack growl, Grrrr never mind he said, got up and went to the house, Zack can't look back and then slammed the door behind him!

Ivy was speechless she didn't any words to say , that she went around the house and buried "Stretch" made a cross in the name the date in a year he died,

Ivy went to the house and tell CHIEF & JULIE what happen, when she did that Ivy will comforted Zack, But Zack not ready to be comforted with Ivy,

Zack tell Ivy to: leave me alone...! he shout it and slammed the bedroom door!]

Zack snapped out of his thoughts thunder and lightning crash around him, he had picture in his hand still,

Zack has pain into his eyes, but would not cry ,The Memories Flooding in making his head Dizzy..!

Zack put pictures inside the box it was one of the picture of Zack & Ivy & "Stretch" so so close together Zack hastily put the picture inside the box and closed it,

Zack pick up the box went Downstairs on the second floor, to Zack bedroom closet and put the box down hard & closed the closet door!

Zack with a heavy sigh, set on the bed,

Zack suddenly hears voices downstairs on the first floor it was Mr and Mrs Taylor, his adopted parents there talking in a low voice lighting and thundering crashing around them.

* * *

 **To Be Continued!** **Parts 2 They Tell Zack The Truth?**

 **Zack get a** **surprise...!**

 **John 8:32 Look it up!**


	2. Chapter 2 They Tell Zack the truth ?

**This is Zack life about his Real parents!? What about them!? And what took** **a week? And what happened to Zack? Where is Zack sister name Ivy? And someone save Zack life? And somehow everything else got weirded!**

 **This is Player 1. RED, This is going more weirder...!**

* * *

Zack left attic and went down stairs first floor, he stopped walking middle of the doorway, door was closed but can hear them talking about Zack and Ivy real mother?

His head snap back from the shocks what they say, but still raining and thundering and lightning strikes down so hard,

Zack got little scare from the lightning, got more louder of the thundering, Zack didn't hear them what's says because the thunder.

Zack put his hands and head on the doorway he miss some words what they say? Mr. Taylor still arguing about their real mother! I don't trust her! Mr Taylor shouted.!

Mrs. Taylor said, she trusts us with the children they when were small,

Ivy was 6 year-old, Zack was 2 year-old, she asked us to adopt Zack and Ivy legally, I Question why?

But she said, Doing some private business at work! That sounds like she meant it .

Me and my husband said yes to Zack and Ivy, real mother they really to adopt the children.

So real mother got the adoption papers all ready for Mr. Mrs Taylor, to sign it.

They were surprised she got it so fast! So Mr Taylor, Mrs Taylor, their real mother both sign it.

Real mother turning around went to the car got in and left, But she is struggling not to cry, she wasn't feeling very well, /that Be a surprise I won't tell you the rest the story but not yet what happened to her !\

Zack was MAD! Really MAD! at Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor!

But Zack feel something strange, his heart and mind telling him it not right to get mad at Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor ! They love you ! Zack was shame about everything, so Zack forgiven them what they said, about There real mother .

Zack feeling something else strange, there a close bond to Zack!

But Zack was standing by the stairs on first floor,

Zack going up to the attic went quietly closed the door behind him.

Zack head is too much about everything else going on tonight with my real mother !

Also what about the strange bond? Who is it? Why so close to Zack?

Zack sitting on the attic floor,

Zack was leaning on his back on to the bookshelf,

Zack see something on very top on left corner of the bookshelf!

What is it? Very Rich Red velvet book, look like a photo album.

Zack Bumped into the bookshelf Hard.!

The photo album land on to Zack lap, He stop and listening for Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor, thundering and lightning had stop!

Zack hears footsteps toward the doorway, so very close by the doorway, so he act fast put photo album underneath his army JACKET behind him!

We going back 12, hours later to Switzerland,

Red hat lady standing on the bridge over the river,

Red hat lady looking down to the water seeing her inflection,

she look sad because the Hindus tried to Hypnotized her but it didn't work on Carmen mind to remember about what happened to the hotel, how the FIRE got started?

Everything else got worse! Malcolm Avalon has amnesia, falling from the forbidden city of China, Carmen Sandiego cried out: DADDY! When her father fall to the ground!

And somehow Carmen got down from the top of building, Carmen run to her father flip him over and United blindfold off his eyes, and cried: I am so sorry so sorry!

Malcolm Avalon eyes open and said: who are you?

Carmen sandiego "gasps", from the shocks what happened to Malcolm Avalon says!

So Carmen took the locket back from his front shirt pocket and run away!

So Carmen came back to the present, still looking at the river.

Carmen said, it all my fault!

Someone else was behind her with a surprise for a couple of minutes, Carmen turning around to see who has startle her!

Carmen sandiego was confused for a moment, there was a man who dress like Zorro, But Carmen know him very well he was a very good friend! THAT All I'm Going to say!

So call Zorro tip his black brim Fedora hat and said to Carmen Sandiego: hello my dear friend from San Francisco's of U.S.A.!

Carmen said nothing for a moment with sigh of relief efforts for some reason of this world wide open window into this mess right?

So Zorro wasn't going anywhere else, but Carmen face look very sorry,

what Carmen had done!

Those sad deeper mysterious Blue eyes understanding,

he also crying, his eyes is Grey, within tears rolling down his face!

Zorro Said to Carmen : Got more warning about, [vile GrimGreed]!

1\. He was going play hard Ball with you!

2\. He looking for your past and couldn't find anything about you!

3\. He wants a another scapegoat for Mr Greed, and Plans to see you know something!

4\. He didn't like what happened 2 month's ago, when Helping with Zack, and Ivy, Your real father!

5\. He just has some problems with you!

6\. He will make you feel bad about everything!

7\. He also have some others were surprised you talking on cell phone with someone!

8\. He will Blackmail you, by using someone's special close to you! wants more information from you!

10\. He want you to come back to work Vile!

11\. He want you to steal money from the Bank's vault!

12\. He had already made plans, his play hard Cards enough with you, He has the middle finger on the cards against you, He got the upper hands, turning around of "vile GrimGreed,! Last wrong move, it curtains to Carmen Sandiego!

Carmen said to Zorro, WHAT happened 11 year ago on tonight it my fault, say to her husband, Heesed Avcai Aux!

But everybody call me Sandie But his covered name is Zorro it means,

The Fox! He work with top secret information from San Francisco, California. U.S.A. long time ago!

Now to Zack 11 hours later at San Francisco, California. USA!

Zack was standing behind the bookshelf and still holding photo album wrapping around his Army JACKET!

Mrs Taylor said to Zack: stopped working on the bookshelf tonight, to come down stairs Dinner is ready!

Mrs Taylor left the attic, going down stairs, starting prepare for dinner tonight!

Zack was holding his breath, and then let it out of his breath that's was to close enough for this photo album cover-up around my JACKET!

Zack going down stairs toward his bedroom, went to find a good hiding place for photo album, underneath the middle of floor space, cover-up with a Persian rug, nobody can hardly see it!

Zack put up the Army JACKET into the closet, Mr Taylor didn't like Zack army JACKET, I know why? His real father sent them a Jackets for their Birthday! Ivy and Zack!

That's was Puzzling..? About their Birthdays..?

So Zack went down stairs for dinner and he Sat down on the chair, and waiting patiently for Mr Taylor & Mrs Taylor.

Zack somehow everything going be wrong tonight, not looking forward talking to Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor about what happened to Zack with Carmen & Sandie..!

But Zack took a look around the kitchen table, there a note on the table it for him, it's said, Zack please forgive us for dinner tonight after coming down stairs, prepare dinner by yourself! We going to see a movie theater San Francisco's, down town!

But Zack it past your bedtime, because the time it started 10:00 p.m. to 1:00 a.m. we should be back at 2:00 a.m., with love! Mrs Taylor Mr Taylor .

P. S. There T. V. Dinner in the refrigerator it is frozen meatloaf in joy!

Zack reading the note again and again and then he rolling his eyes, got up and went out the door, grab his skateboard park by the side door, he jumped over the front porch railing land on the ground!

Zack looking for his helmet and knees pads & Found them, put them on his head and knees pads, jump up on his skateboard and took off, his had that feelings again, going towards the Golden Gate Bridge,

But Zack stopped his skateboard, walking through the gate and sitting on a tree stump again, it's was 2 month's ago...!

It's happened to Zack and his Real Father & Mother...!

Zack look up to the sky see the stars, and wonder why this place? Why draw it's to Zack this place again?

Because Zack lost his Memories Here...!

Somehow this place looked familiar! Zack jumped up and running towards the sign on the ground, Zack reading the sign said: Golden Gate Bridge for Girls from San Francisco, of California.

Zack was speechless and shock waves of his thoughts about Carmen Sandiego..!

Zack "gasps" was just the place here is Carmen Sandiego was orphan, Golden Gate for Girls here she was 2 year-old!

Something wrong with Zack talking to himself,

WHAT IS matter with me?

Zack laying on the ground put his arms around his head and cried hard enough body shaking all over him, his head still hurts a little, But he remembered so strange connected somehow to, What's his Father said? Special Connections?

Carmen & Sandie, to protect Zack!

It was between warm and cool, but the water was so cool the wind blows cross over the water towards back Zack, had no JACKET.

Zack stopped crying on the ground,

He got up the wind still blowing, the feeling within Zack but it strange,

try to remember it drove Zack nuts,

it strange at 2 months, but now remember about Carmen & Sandie, But confused and shocking what happened in the cabin what they told Zack The Truth..!

back in Zack mind Carmen telling him : I love you very much! Don't Give up on me please forgive me Zack ! Zack Zack Zack talking it fading away, now it stop!

Zack left out of the empty lot space, get his skateboard off the ground, running towards the street.

Zack jumped on his skateboard wheels and thundering in distance, Zack mind off miles away off Carmen says to him back in the cabin about What Very Closely to Zack!, Zack is crying...!

Zack head back home after that strange bond within this place, it strange somehow got weirded out!

Suddenly got home safe there police car in the droveway,

There are two policemen and CHIEF was coworker from ACME detective agency.

Zack stopped shortly in the distance,

Hear them talking about Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor,

But CHIEF argue over the two policemen about Zack and Ivy, when they saw Zack, talking about stop.

Hey! one of the policemen say: that the Boy name is Zack right? Said to CHIEF.

CHIEF was speechless for a moment when Zack walk up on the porch,

CHIEF with a sad "sigh" yes, he ask them for a moment, with tears in his eyes, with Zack, so they left in the squad car, and drove down town .

Zack really confused?

Zack look at CHIEF ask what is going on with the two policemen, say anything about Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor ...?

CHIEF Said to Zack put in words what happened tonight with tears in CHIEF eyes closed and opening again in heavy "sigh" plan words, CHIEF said : talking to Zack say flat out straight to Zack :" YOU'RE ADOPT" parents are dead!

CHIEF said Ivy and Zack, there adopted parents are dead!

CHIEF Say another word, Zack snapped at CHIEF behind the doorway to CHIEF to leave him a lone open the door and closed it hard, so CHIEF left,

Zack head towards his bedroom lay face down on his bed and cried hard enough nobody can hear anything's, there no one in the house anyway!

Zack stopped crying, he sat up from his bed,

looking at the Persian rug, he snapped out his mood jump off the bed went to REMOVE the Persian rug toward the floorboards,

He removed the floorboards and saw the very Rich Red velvet photo album .

He took it out, it hiding place an holdings in his hands,

He looking front cover of the photo album there are some small words hard to read it,

Zack open photo album with a couple second and cried out "WHAT"..?

Someone's took some pictures from the photo album of their mother and Zack, Ivy, the photos taken out of the album,

He look closer at the album there are some areas are rip off of the corner from the pictures inside the photo album and their no pictures not of ones them?

Zack was puzzled about the very Rich Red velvet photo album nothing in it,

He close the photo album he got up went to the closet took his Army JACKET out the closet to his bed, laying his Army Jacket on the bed,

Zack opened Army JACKET going to put the photo album in his Army JACKET he folds the middle of his Army JACKET like a wrapping paper.

He put it underneath the pillow to get it later.

He laying on his bed, he is not sure where is Ivy, now Zack needs "SIS", it means sister!

Zack rollover on his side of the bed looking at the clock 12:00 A.M.

He was soo tired anything else goes wrong!

He finally went to sleep one more thought where is Ivy...?

* * *

 **Happened in a week to "Zack" and there's a "surprise" along away...!**

 **to be continued! next chapter is lost and found!**

 **Ephesians chapter 4 verse 31-32, Look it up,..!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Lost & Found!

**This is Player 1. RED This more weirder still haven't been MR. Block Head Strikeout! He got a black market for foster children..!**

* * *

 **Going Back to Switzerland 10:30 A.M.**

 **Carmen Sandiego, explain to Sandie What happened last night 11 years ago!**

 **Carmen was 9 months pregnant, going have twins!**

 **Carmen feeling something wrong in her belly the baby's move back and forth,**

 **Carmen called her Doctor about her stomach feel funny rolling back and forth!**

 **Doctor name is DR. Jeremiah Hope,**

 **DR. Hope, said this is serious issues such high level for where she at!**

 **Doc Say: stay where you are, my wife & I will come down to the house and help you.!**

 **Carmen hang up the phone, But the door bell ring, "ding" "dong "ding" "dong,**

 **She's is really in pain...!**

 **But she opened the door, there a lawyer name is" Mr Block Head Strikeout" He Not A Good Guy, He Bad Guy!**

 **Carmen argue with "Strikeout", To Get Out Of Our House...!**

 **Carmen glad her 3 year-old baby girl ,with Sandie Aux, "Ivy Real Father,"..! Carmen Sandiego" her real Daughter"...!**

 **Sandie going to Watch Ivy self-defense martial arts class, "Karate & Judo" our little Ivy TRY to Win the Black Belt...!**

 **Carmen TRY to close the door, But "Mr Block Head Strikeout" put his foot between the doorway, he doesn't care about Carmen Sandiego, who knows?**

 **Carmen going to the bedroom and lock the door, Mr Strikeout hide in the coat closet!**

 **Carmen hear someone knocking hard, carmen looking out the open window his wife name is Rehab.**

 **Carmen called, Doc the door is unlocked, But ther...!**

 **Carmen cried out in pains of holding her stomach, she unlocked the bedroom door and laying down on the bed.**

 **Jeremiah said to his wife,"Rehab" get some hot water quickly! DR Hope race up stairs opened the door, he see Carmen stretch out on the bed, she groaning in pain and gasping, "groan", "groan", "groan"," gasps"," gasps"," gasps"," gasps", AH"AHH, AH,!**

 **Doctor Hope checking on Carmen, Doc got pail white!**

 **Doc said to Carmen, where is your husband?**

 **Carmen said : I'll give you his phone number, but tell him to drop off Ivy at Mr Taylor, & Mrs Taylor, home!**

 **Doc called "Sandie" to cellphone was ringing! {ring ring ring ring crank} Sandie says: hello?**

 **talking about Carmen & the Baby's head's there head's got stuck in strange places !**

 **Sandie said to Doc, are you Praying a man? Are You a Believer in Jesus ? But Carmen isn't.! But I am praying for her, I love my Savior! DR. Hope said, Yes**

 **Well so Sandy & Doc are "Praying" two agreement to together In Name Jesus Christ, the twins were born! Sandie Doc said both says together, Amen...!**

 **The twins was born! But they were connection at the palms of their hands.!**

 **Carmen Sandiego just fainted..!**

 **DR. Hope still talking to Sandie, where will your Daughter be staying..?**

 **Sandie says to Doc, I going to drop IVY off with Mr Taylor & Mrs Taylor home, I BE there soon goodbye and God's Blessing for you, Sandy turning off his cell phone {BEEP bloop}.!**

 **DR. Hope checking on Carmen seeing she feeling all right, she is & the identical twins baby's too, thank you Jesus!**

 **Doc wife come in the room with tub of hot water, seeing Carmen stretch out on the bed, I will give her a sponge bath, said Rehab...!**

 **DR. Hope say, it all right I will take on the identical twins Boys, Doc got the sponge and cleaning the identical twins brothers they quiet crying, because it so strange but their special...! _Psalm_ _chapter_ _139_ _:14_ _through_ _16_**

 **So DR. Hope operate Identical twins palms of their hands disconnects them, Doc praying to Jesus the twin and Guide my hands to do with there palms, finally released with "sigh" Doc said, thank you Lord Jesus !**

 **Carmen said, please give me the twins!**

 **Carmen stretch her arm's for the twins boys, Doc stop & thinking for a moment, he gives the twins boys to their mother!**

 **Carmen name them: oldest son is {D.J. it's means, Dodging Judo, youngest son name is {Zack it's means Zackary, turning the word's around & make word's in different directions & their one word turn Z around it spell the hold words is "CARMEN "}...!**

 **DR Hope writing theirs name's down in the folder, and put bracelet on the twins arm's, But there a strange birth mark on D.J. Right shoulder, it look like Z Symbol? Doc tell Carmen about it...!**

 **Carmen says : it's strange but now you can tell them a part, with a chuckle she thinks it's amusing, she got one too Z Symbol...!**

 **Carmen feeding the twins, she was so tired, she asked Rehab to take D.J. & Zack, to the baby's Nursery for a nap!**

 **Rehab just left with the twins and left Carmen sleeping,**

 **Few minutes later, Mr. Block Head Strikeout got out the coat closet, everything thing was quiet in the house.**

 **Block, went up stairs into the nursery room were twins are, he walked quietly went to one of the twins, he picked up D.J., baby's started to cried!**

 **Mr. Strikeout put D.J. in the Baby Bag, he going for Zack, but there was Carmen blocking the doorway she was really MAD!**

 **Mr Strikeout, decided not to take Zack, there is a window he ran towards it, He opened up and climb out fast, and grab the awning and letting go drop to the ground, running towards his car and took off !**

 **Carmen ran down stairs, opening the door fast closed hard, running towards her own car, went same direction, she saw the car, But it's going downhill very fast..!**

 **It's too late "Block" car went over the cliff, & in minutes it's explodes...!**

 **Carmen got out of the car, it's feel like hour's, But it's just minutes, she says nnnnooooo...! In a cried my "Delight Joy" is GONE...!**

 **Carmen got into the car and left out of the scenery, But she stays little bit longer and look up, But she did not stay around, Carmen turn around went back home!**

 **UpTop the hill someone laughing silently holding his stomach left hand, on his right hand, Mr. Block Head Strikeout is holding Baby Bag with silent D.J. there another car was waiting for them ! _THAT_ _SNAKE!_**

 **Carmen got home there is Sandie on the front porch, he said WHAT Happened? Carmen got tears in mysterious deep blue eyes, running towards her husband embraces him, she was crying on his shoulders, Carmen looking up tell everything what happened.!**

 **Back in the present Carmen & Zorro there on the Switzerland Bridge,**

 **Zorro was surprised by what Carmen said! He was thinking for a moment and said,**

 **My Senora I'm so sorry said Zorro, he wrap his arms around her shoulders and she cried hard, Zorro said, It's be alright.!**

 **Her husband is telling her everything about his life and something else in his life is well its his Lord Jesus Christ his Savior, and he said will you accept him and Carmen said I will.!**

 **Forgiveness Do you know the joy of being forgiven?**

 **Through forgiveness the arms of Jesus lift you, His blood cleanses you, and His love changes you.**

 **It is His free gift to you.**

 **Turn your heart toward Jesus.**

 **Pray to receive Him and His forgiveness by faith today...He will come into your heart and make all things new.**

 **Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, he is a new creation; the old has gone, the new has come!" 2 CORINTHIANS 5:17**

 **Carmen did right there kneel down, right in front of her husband, right on the Bridge, she's except Lord, Jesus Christ as her Savior, and God's was pleased".!**

* * *

 **Player 1. Red,says Amen agree about that!**

 **Next page is Lost? & Found ! "In God's Hands"!**

 **Well you see everything is going to get a little bit crazy into the next page".!**


	4. Lost? & Found! In God's Hands P1

**_This is Player 1. RED_**

 ** _11 years later, "Mr Block Head Strikeout" heading towards a remote Island._**

 ** _You Going Be More Surprise with someone's special !_**

 ** _Anything else seam to getting more weirder...!_**

* * *

There is a airplane flying toward one of the island's, to Hawaii.

Their a blonde head & blues eyes Boy, he looked up to the sky, but his blonde hair cover some of his blues eyes.

The airplane plane going toward the water, this Boy is watching the strange plane flying toward the water, But he turn around he heard his adopted aunt Cocoa & uncle Ban calling him, But I don't remember theirs last name? Because they didn't tell him that!

He took off toward home, "what's they want now"? He talking to himself, jumped down off the lava rock, out of sight, plane already landed by the Dock, there two lawyers and 13 year-old black hair, emerald green eyes Boy, his name is T.J., He didn't like that name.!

Lawyer said to TJ, to look around for a blue eyes and blonde hair 11 year-old Boy, TJ (sigh) say; WHATEVER, He turned around walking toward the sidewalk near by the ocean he went out of sight.

The two lawyers said : two vile thugs to bring Carmen Sandiego out of the closet, they did she stills little druggies, two thugs is holding her shoulders she was struggling but to weak to fight and she barefoot.

She need to remember what happened to her?

Thinking Back to Switzerland,

(She dry her mysterious Deep Blue eyes, looking up to Sandie, they didn't say a word, Sandie put his hand on Carmen one shoulder, and he give her a BIBLE, Carmen Sandiego took the bible and said muchas gracias señor Zorro, and Zorro say to Carmen, adios Carmen Sandiego, He climb on his horse he said to his black and the purple stallion, Toronto we ride an took off.!

Carmen gasps and she fell down on her knees, the Lord Jesus said, Zackary in pain into his soul..! So Carmen praying for him, and everything is alright, she got up off the ground.

When she turned around, someone was behind her and took hold of her, put some chloroform around her nose and she's passed out.!)

Carmen returns back to the present, two lawyers are still going toward house by the door now, and knocked hard on the door, aunt Cocoa open the door with a" GASPS" of surprise!

Aunt Cocoa is Puzzled, what Mr Block Head Strikeout the lawyer, that strange man beside him ? What is that strange RED hat & trench coat women? Behind them with two scary men was holding her arm's Tightly..!

Mr Strikeout says: this is my cousin Lee Galese, he is a lawyer too working with me, were is the Boy?

Ban answer for his wife, he out getting some Fruit, But I don't know when he gets back from the fruits stand?

Then Mr Strikeout rolling his eyes, pull out a laser-gun out of his vest inside pocket, & said if you're telling the truth?

Mr Lee Galese said two vile thugs, put Carmen on the chair and tied her up, they tired her arm's on the armrest & tired her back of the chair, outside over the horizon the sun is sitting it's getting dark..!

Blonde hair boy is staring into the water looking at his reflection, with a "sigh" he got up and bend down picked up sack full of the fruits different kinds, he picked off the trees, feeling someone behind him, with a startle he turn himself around there a black hair boy with emerald green eyes in front of him...!

T.J. say calmed down compadre I'm not going to hurt you (He looked familiar)? In TJ thought's?..!

T.J. thought this blonde hair and blue eyes Boy was so funny he fell backwards on his rump, But T.J. stop laughing seeing the Boy was not amusing...!

T.J. apologize to the Boy, TJ reached his own hand towards the Boy, My name is TJ what you're Amigo..?

Boy reaches his hand took TJ hand & got up, shook hands and say my name is D.J..!

D.J. Say something about the strange plane flying over the water towards the Dock...?

TJ answer D.J. question, the two lawyers do somewhat moderately highly technical information about everything from wildlife...!

D.J. was puzzled, he never heard anything else in his life, he shook his head, picked up the sack of fruits going toward home, telling TJ never heard such thing about moderately highly technical information on wildlife...!

TJ was puzzled, D.J. turn around fellow D.J. home, they ask each other what kinds of hobbies they like..!

D.J. Say to TJ, My favorite hobbies is martial arts self-defense, dodging and judo, archery, surfing, mountain climbing, scuba diving, jet skis, computer whiz, bike riding, playing the piano, skateboarding, photographic memory, speaking many different language, D.J. going to say more but he stopped...!

Now it's TJ turn his favorite hobbies, race motorcycles, dirt bikes, parachuting all above like D.J. Say...!

They are still laughing and talking, But suddenly D.J. realized something is wrong, they both stop TJ looked at D.J. a puzzled look?

D.J. got his old telescope out of his navy blue pants a side pocket, looking at one of the lawyer have a laser-Gun pointing at his uncle and aunt, and their strange two vile thugs holding on lady in Red really tightly, they went all into the house..!

TJ got hold of D.J. telescope looking through it, he got hurt on his face, he was bend betrayed, he apologized to D.J. he didn't know they would do that !

D.J. He was thinking he got a idea, he said to TJ: fellow me I got a idea he ran towards the trees, TJ fellow right behind, D.J. stop by telescope Tunnel it's going straight up and straight across to the house right to his secrets bedroom...!

TJ said in a whisper, "wow" this is really cool Amigo...!

D.J. Say in a whisper," thank" it's was my idea, kinda, uncle Ban help to building it..!

The boys got quiet, hearing a lots of noises and yelling, one of the men telling aunt Cocoa uncle Ban to "sit down", D.J. Say to TJ, quietly there are a computer systems on my desk, an there's cameras around the house and the first floor of living room, we can see where they are, D.J. walk quietly toward his computer, an he sit down on the chair an lean towards his computer and turn it on, D.J. looking at the computer screen capture others in the living room.!

Lee Galese cellphone is ringing in tone of "Dum" Dum Dum" "Dum Dum", he hate that tone..!

Lee Galese picked up his cellphone and said: Hello? A Grumpy voice, that going to say just hello? In loud voice! it's the boss's "Vile GrimGreed"...!

Lee Galese with a (Gulp), sorry Boss, we got lady in Red But the Boy is not here.

Vile Grim said "you're bettered BE sure he turn up soon or get other matters settles with that Carmen, she to undo the adopt papers to older too the youngest, or else you & your cousin Will be FIRE.! Mr Greed just hung up the cellphone...!

Mr Strikeout is really nervous, he said to Galese : is the Boss means what he said...?

Lee Galese shrugged his shoulders put his cellphone into the pocket and said, it's doesn't matter what the Boss said, But he wants gets the jobs done...!

Lee Galese said he turn around, faced with two Vile thugs and said to them, looked for the Boy, scouts around the whole area, Don't come back without the Boy! Do you two get it?

The two Vile thugs they nod their head and said, we get it, with a crazy salute, an they left.

Mr Block Head Strikeout rolling his eyes said to his cousin: those two are morons! Were get them?

Lee Galese shrugged his shoulders, He clearing his voice, ask Cocoa for some very cold water, she did what he said, He took the glass of water walking towards Carmen, holding the glass of water, throwing the very cold water in her face, Carmen woken up in a shock..!

Carmen said "WHAT"? going on here... she stopped in surprise looking at "Block Head Strikeout" she very mad at him, But she have to calm down and said to him, I thought you got killed in the car crash...?

Block is laughing at Carmen and said, you'll face is priceless on expression soo amusing..!

Carmen says: what do you want with me? She was pretend to be scared and figure out, Mr Strikeout, & Mr Galese,what they're up to next.!

Lee Galese take the file folders out of his briefcase, with a big grin on his face, he with A chuckle he threw down the files right in front of Carmen, the file folders said, Carmen Sandiego Children, I known you're little secret "Carmen".!

Carmen wasn't surprised, she said: the two cousin lawyer's, what this for..? She still praying to Jesus helps her a way out ...!

Their a commotion outside, here's come the two Vile thugs, they holding a boy in each arm's, he won't getaway.

Here he is, saying two Vile thugs ...!

Two Lawyer's is really MAD, Block Head Strikeout, is really really mad at them, yelling at them: YOU'RE MORONS CAN SEE THE DIFFERENCES OF THE GLASSES AN THE HAIR...!

"AW Man", Say D.J. quietly, slapped his right hand on his Forehead! this is Bad really really bad here, he taps some key's on the keyboard, TJ said quietly to D.J., what are you doing & who that strange boy, with brown hair & eyes also brown, with glasses, & green T-shirt, Blue Jean.?

D.J. Say to TJ, please grab some blank folders & some blank page of papers in the bottom left hand drawer, TJ got the stuffs and gives to D.J., TJ didn't realize D.J. have a couple surprise along away, D.J. writes some saying on papers, put page in the folders, he wrote on the folder it's said, (Carmen Sandiego, Children.!)

D.J. with a quietly chuckle, he telling TJ his plans, he says: take this folder, to switch it to the another fake folder get the real folder, you have to rescue the strange boy, I'm going to be on the computer systems to turn off all the lights!

D.J. give TJ vision night goggles, you know how to use these?

TJ said yes, But how to get down there...?

D.J. Say to TJ, there a secret panel right underneath the floor, I'll working on the steps, it's work on the steps down stairs..!

TJ is ready, He is near the secret panel, TJ signal with his hand thumbs up..!

D.J. Say, it shows time, tapping the computer systems he turn all the lights off, he hearing lots of commotion...!

The two lawyers said in unity, what is going on here?

TJ is down stairs in second, got the vision night goggles on his head, went toward the desk and switching the folder get the real one, put the Fake one it's place...!

TJ turn around seeing the two thugs holding boy very tightly.!

TJ tips toes towards between two Vile thugs, he talked quietly to the Boy: everything going be all right, He gives the second night Vision goggles and the folder, He tell him go up the secret stairs case...!

TJ reached his hands to untie their two Vile thugs shoelaces and tied them together & Put two fingers between his lips & whistle loud and shouted to the Boy run towards to the door, he was pretending to say that...!

TJ running towards the door open it and closed it & turn around toward the upstairs case...!

D.J. use the computer systems to close the ceiling of the floor & turn on the lights.

Now everything going to be local it means crazy, two Vile thugs running towards the doorway, they didn't stop to think there shoelaces tied together, two thugs falling down on the floor.

The two lawyers slaps their hands over there eyes, Lee Galese said the two thugs;

You're are morons...! Go after them, two thugs untie their shoelaces got up ran towards the doorway and closed the door.

TJ & boy pulls their night Vision goggles off there faces, D.J. was grinning he stand up, D.J. held his hand to the Boy and said: my name is D.J., He introduce to TJ , TJ held out his hand to the Boy and shook it, TJ said what your name ? The boy sign language his name is Bernardo.

D.J. Say to Bernardo, do you know about computer systems ? Bernardo put his two thumbs up that means yes.

D.J. Say, alright here we going to do, He telling TJ, Bernardo, his plans...!

* * *

 ** _Psalm chapter 118:verse 7_**

 ** _The Lord taketh my part with them that help me : therefore shall I see my desire upon them that hate me._**

 ** _Psalm chapter 86 verse 7_**

 ** _In the day of my trouble I will call upon thee for they wilt answer me._**

 ** _Proverbs chapter 20 verse 11_**

 ** _Even a child is know by his doings, weather his work be pure, and whether it be right._**

 ** _Player 1 Red_**

 ** _Those two vile thugs and the lawyer's are all morons...!_**

 ** _You Believe what going on in the house ?_**

 ** _But next two different story going be strangest!...!_**

 ** _Next page is Lost? & Found! "In God's Hands"! Parts 2_**


	5. Lost? & Found! In God's Hands P2

**This is Player 1 Red**

 **Be in Japan, But heading to Hawaii,**

 **There going to be surprise along away,**

* * *

Ivy sigh heavily, cross her arm's and laying back on the seat of the airways Jet flight, leaving the airport.

Ivy friend's Josha, Jasmine, Lee, not Lee Jordan, Billy, Crow, Max & his little sister Aileen, Armando,

Suhara is headmaster of Judo & Karate he authoritative information, Suhara is a ACME Detective, martial arts of unarmed self-defense, world cup of Judo & Karate championship, He included help ACME Detectives Agency's, to started working on getting close enough championships of world's cup, martial art unarmed self-defense of Judo & Karate, they called their self ACME Detectives Agency's...!

Jasmine friend Ivy right next to her, Ivy face look down on the floor, Ivy thoughts are mile away in outer space, Jasmine waves her hand over Ivy face, an say: Earth to Ivy, Earth to Ivy, come in Please...!

Ivy said: WHAT? She's was startled out of her trance,

Jasmine is concern about Ivy, she says to Ivy: are you O.K.?

Ivy face looks sad, thinking about Zack fared away from San Francisco, California. Ivy and friend's GO to Japan toTokyo.!

Ivy said I'm O.K., But she is not alright she was thinking about what happened with Zack was 2 year-old, Ivy was 6 year-old,

When there real mother left them with Mr Taylor & Mrs Taylor,

Ivy is really angry with their mother,

Ivy sat on the bench in the front yard, and Zack was heading toward the swings,

Zack had sat down on the swing,(up and down, up an down,) He swung high an higher,

Ivy was watching Zack, and it happen the swing chains broke,

Zack cried out, losing his griped, an fell down landed right side of his head,

Ivy is really yelling, oh no Zack, Zack, Zack,

Ivy running towards Zack telling him not to move,

But Zack is unconsciousness,

Ivy is yelling, they come out of the house, what going on? Mrs Taylor seeing Ivy kneeling by Zack.

5 hours later in lobby of the hospital's emergency room, they are waiting for the doctor's,

Ivy is crying silently holding Zack stuff teddy bear, witness the hold thing what happened ...!

The doctor come out of the corridor, walk towards Mr & Mrs Taylor .

Doctor said to them, not to getting in alarmed about Zack, he is alright but had some memory loss, who is really close to him?

Ivy was standing up went to the doctor and said, I am...!

Doctor shrugs his shoulders and said to Ivy, come with me,

5 minutes later Ivy is standing by Zack bedside, he opened his blues eyes their are tears,

Zack turning his head slowly, seeing Ivy his sister and a teddy bear ...!

Zack sit up and said to Ivy, hi sis I want my teddy Roosevelt bear please..!

Ivy little bit annoyed, she hate to be called sis...!

Ivy hands over the teddy bear to Zack, she shrug off just once what he says, because their really close bond to trust each other's..!

Ivy said to Zack, do you remember anything?

Zack head hurts, But he shook his head and said to Ivy, No but I know all about you Ivy.!

Ivy was thinking about their mother had left them, Ivy was shame not going to telling Zack the truth about their mother...!

Ivy said to I'm going to leave now, but I'll be back ...!

1Hour later tonight, they left at the hospital going toward home, Ivy went to her bedroom she grab some paper, had tears in her eyes, she wrote to Carmen Sandiego about happened to Zack! Telling her, that Zack not remember anything about Carmen & Sandie!

not love,"Ivy"!

Ivy seals the envelope, give the letter to Mrs Taylor.

Back to the present, Ivy feeling someone poking her, it's Jasmine she said we already landed to Hawaii..!

Suhara head leader of the Group's of ACME Detectives Agency's, he said stays in your sit..!

They didn't know there another Group's of Vile Teenager's, Right Behind them! there going same place..! **Red said: UH-OH!**

* * *

Back to D.J.

Carmen Sandiego thinks it's so amusing, Two Vile Thugs falling each other, of their shoelaces..!

Two Lawyer thinks not so amusing..!

Lee Galese said: O.K. back to business, he picked up the folder off the table and opened the folder.

Galese said "WHAT" he picked up the piece paper, have some words on it's says,

Rose is Red violet is Blue sugar is sweet not too you two...!

The two lawyers are really really really angry..!

Block said to his cousin, WHO IS THIS CLOWN?

In surprise Carmen saw the Boy looked like Zack? But he came in the house quietly, walk up behind the two Lawyers with mysterious grin on his face an he say aloud: (BOO..!) With a Paper bag in his hand, He slapped both hands, with a Loud (BANG...!)

Both Lawyer are startled turn around in surprise, they looked at the Boy with a mysterious grin on his face, Galese broke the silent, an say: that is Zack?

Block said: No you'll moron that not Zack, it's D.J...!

D.J. have a folder in his hand and wave it around, But it's fake folder, he said: looking for this..?

Block said to D.J., give it to me you'll little brat .! with a growled..!

D.J. said: you didn't say please.! With a mysterious grin on his face, rising his right hand salute & turn around & runaway from the two Lawyers.!

The two lawyers chase after DJ..!

DJ is going to pass through the two Vile thugs.

Block said: the two Vile thugs, catch him you're morons!

The two Vile thugs almost got D.J., But when D.J. passed by between them D.J. duck when they collided together...!

D.J. is running fast as he can, lots of zig & zags around the lava rocks & went through the rainforest,

D.J. contact, TJ an Bernardo through his headset, D.J. said to Bernardo to get ready for their plans, D.J. put the fake folder on the ground, there a trap underneath the ground and there Woodstock cage on top of the tree there a hole in the bottom of it..!

D.J. hide from VILE men Behind the plants, here's they come out from the Bananas trees.

One's of the lawyer said: there it is, say: Mr Lee Galese..!

Both the lawyer's & two Vile thugs running togethers, Block got it first, he grab it & opened, Block said: WHAT?

It's said: What's comes up, must come back down? Answer is: all of you guys...!

Lee Galese said: D.J. is more annoying than Zackary...!

D.J. said: to Bernardo on his headset, NOW! Bernardo...!

Bernardo tapping some keyboards and the cage comes down on top All of them, All said: WHAT? Let us out of here..! They shouted...!

D.J. come out of the plants and said: hi guys what you up to! Keeping himself from laughing...!

* * *

Back to Ivy..

All ACME Detectives Agency's here in a Inn, Suhara making residents staying the night here, But there a problem, the Clerk said: there is no more room's for all of you..!

Suhara said: tell me were their another place to stay..?

The Clerk thinking for a moment, there a place from here, name's are Coca and Ban have huts, they have D.J. 11 year-old Foster Boy, He very Bright young man..!

Clerk give him some direction to get there..

When they left their someone's watching them, It's one's of Vile characters "Yin and Yang"...!

Yin call "Vile GrimGreed"...!

Hey Boss, said Yin, (having a Chinese accent), there a problem with those ACME Detectives Brats and Suhara are really here...!

Vile said "WHAT"? How they got here? Not In Japan?

Yin said: there a mixed up with the flights, and now Yang and I & Vile Teen Brats are here in the Inn..!

Alright, said Boss with a "Growled," I'll call you back from Who knows where, watch's those ACME Detectives Brats carefully before getting back to the plane..!

Yin said: "Yes Boss," she hang up the cellphone.

* * *

Back to D.J.

D.J. call the authorities, he tells them what happened today, he gave direction to the police's pickup thee goons, D.J. hang up the cellphone he turn around and said: see you later you'll Guys..! He go off different direction toward home and all vile thugs are yelling at D.J...!

ACME Detectives are really tired, Suhara said: sit on thee rock's takes a break for a moment's Ivy going to sit down, with a "gasps" she saw "Zack"? Ivy rubbing her eyes looking up again he was gone?

Ivy puzzled she was tired that all, she seeing things..!

Armando said to Ivy, senorita are you alright?

Ivy thoughts were surprised what she saw "Zack"! But she didn't know for sure it's Zack! Yes I'm alright, with a {"sigh"}.

D.J. is running home after what happened today, he contacted Bernardo says: mission's accomplished..! with a laugh..!

TJ said: to D.J. we are going down stairs to untied everybody, D.J. said: I be there shortly..!

TJ an Bernardo heading downstairs trying to untied them..!

TJ said: to Bernardo, Oh Brother these guys who knows how to tired those knots..!

D.J. reappeared an seeing what they are doing, he rolling his eyes, got out his secret agent knife inside his T-shirt, he cuttings the ropes off his Aunt and uncle & strange Lady in Red..!

D.J. hugs uncle Ban and aunt Cocoa for a moment, there a couple knocks at the door.!

Uncle Ban open the door, there are two policemen, say to uncle Ban..!

Hello Ban how you doing tonight? Got some problems?

Ban answer yes! Someone's barges in here with his laser-gun in his hand, an they tired us up & threaten this young lady..!

Carmen didn't say anything, but nodded.

One's of the officers said: please tell me, pointing at their patrol car these are the men? They are morons, like what happened tonight..? What they Talking about? Someone? Talking in all at once, can't understand them?

They said all togethers, "Yes"! those are the men's"!

The officers wrote what they said about the strangest men, policemen left.!

Ban close the door behind him, turning around and "sniff" in the air and said to Cocoa, something is burning?

Cocoa run into the kitchen opening the oven, & said: it is ruined!

Ban is laughing, he said to his wife: it's not the first time you burnt the pot roast!

He started laughing again, Cocoa now is laughing & everybody's joins in the fun!

Everythings settles down, Ban stopped laughing, clearing his throat (cough, cough, ) he introduced himself & Family!

My name is Ban, this is my wife Cocoa, & this is our foster child D.J.!

TJ introduced himself, my name TJ, he hate that name...!

My name is Bernardo, in sign language, But he had to go home now, he shook everybody's hands and left, waving goodbye..!

My name is Carmen sandiego, with a sigh heavily..!

Cocoa said to Carmen feeling something is wrong, my dear those clothes looked uncomfortable in this weather, Cocoa give her clothes in the closet, it's will fit you .!

Carmen said: thank you, went into the guestroom.!

Cocoa said: to D.J. get ready for the Christmas eve pageant, if you're friend's don't mind you may come along with us.

TJ said: O.K. I'm not going anywhere!

I'm in, said Carmen shouting in the guestroom.

D.J. & TJ went upstairs.

Knock, knock, knock, someone is knocking on the door.

Ban open the door,

A stranger & some Teenagers looked really tired,

The stranger pull his hat off his head, he said: please tell me do you have any huts where we can stay the night?

Ban said: yes we had some huts, he got two sets of keys, the two huts one for Girl's & one for the boy's.

My name is Ban, he shook the man hand.

Stranger took hold Ban hand & say his name is Suhara took a free Bow, & said: thee are my pupils, it's means (students).

Ban introduced his wife name is Cocoa.

Cocoa said: Suhara won't mind come along with us to the Christmas eve pageant, ask your pupils if they would like to come also?

Suhara said: thank you, will see if we can come!

Cocoa give him direction,

Cocoa shut the door behind them,

when they past one's of the guestroom window, no one else notice but Suhara felt about someone is watching them, he shook his head and said:( it couldn't be Carmen sandiego)?

It is Carmen sandiego watching from the guestroom window, she saw Suhara & Ivy and all rest ACME Detectives Agency's are here, Carmen is frowning, where is Zack?

* * *

 **Psalm chapter 56 verse 11**

 **In God have I put my trust : I will not be afraid what man can do unto me.**

 **Player 1. Red**

 **Well Well this other's going be surprises!**

 **Ivy is going to have 3 surprises!**

 **Carmen having 3 surprises!**

 **Next Pages, Found: Who Child is this? Part 1.**


	6. Found: who child is this ? Part 1

**Player 1: RED**

 **This is Special Day!**

 **You know why?**

 **Well There's** **A** **Lots Of Surprises _Along_ Away! HAVE FUN!**

* * *

Carmen sandiego was puzzled, where is Zack? She put on a mysterious Blue Bahama Breeze Knit Dress, & Locket around her neck in front of her Dress.

Carmen got 2 indentical Diamonds pendants 3 Hearts stuck together necklaces in her trench coat, it said: My Daughter in front, in back, I Love you !

Carmen "Sigh" sadly put the pendants necklaces in the dresser drawers .

Coca knocking on the door, & said everything alright?

Carmen is crying over D.J., her Delight & Joy still alive!

Carmen opened the door when Cocoa saw tears in mysterious Blue eyes of Carmen, hug her & said: what happened?

Carmen said: I'm alright, but can I have a moment with you & your Husband about D.J., is he 11 year-old?

Cocoa in shock what Carmen said about D.J.!

Cocoa going back to the living room, there Ban & D.J., Carmen followed right behind her!

Aunt Cocoa ask D.J., Where is TJ?

D.J. answer Aunt Cocoa, TJ looking for his identical twins Brother !

Carmen said to D.J., get the folder D.J., bring to me Please, D.J. went upstairs to get the folder.

* * *

TJ looking for his identical twins Brother, **("Ralph"),** his twins Don't like that name either!

He went to the Inn it's so crowded with customers he spotted Yin & Yang.

TJ fellow them, to one's of the guestroom, on top floor space of the windowsill right by the fire escape ladder, he climbed the ladder, tipped toes quietly underneath the windowsill, hearing Yang talking on the cellphone!

Hey Boss we got a problem with Ralph the mouse, **(Yang Having** **A** **Chinese Accent),** the mouse ask to many Questions about Vile, so Yin and I, so amusing had to tied the mouse up, not to get away.!

Boss Vile said to Yang, how much Twin's knows?

Yang said: the mouse knows about Vile!, But not Carmen! He knows little bits about their Father, trying to Escape! we got the knockout dart!

Boss Vile said to Yang, where is that Double Trouble brother of his?

Yang said, I don't where he is! Boss.

Boss Vile said: you & your sister, bettered find TJ! He hung-up the cellphone..!

Yang & Yin, are unaware TJ underneath the window, their someone's behind him, It's startled him, now right in front of TJ, it's Bernardo!

TJ used signs-language to Bernardo, those two Vile thugs are morons!

TJ said to Bernardo, we need to distracted these guys?

Bernardo got some kind of around device in his pocket, it's a smoke bomb!

TJ got the secret agent knife inside his T-shirt, D.J. give him secret agent knife, early Christmas gift!

TJ looking at Bernardo, tapping his hands to get ready by three, 1,2, & 3,!

Bernardo tossed the smoke bomb in the bedroom, it's rolling between Yin and Yang feet!

Yin said to Yang, what is this? It happened Next, KAM-Boom...! The room Full of smokes!

Yin and Yang are coughing, TJ an Bernardo got handkerchiefs tied around their mouths, they jumped in the open window, TJ said to Bernardo, you distracted theses goons, I'll cuts ropes my twin Brother!

Bernardo distracted Yin and Yang!

TJ used his secret agent knife cutting the ropes off Ralph wrists, in one swipe of the knife, to the ropes, Ralph is Free, TJ & Ralph, Bernardo, go out the open window and climbing down the ladder, running towards the Beach Huts.!

* * *

D.J. got the folder, D.J. got weirded feeling about Carmen, But he don't know why?

D.J. handover the folder to Carmen, she said: thank you D.J.!

Carmen said to D.J., sit down on the couch and you have a Birth mark, on your right shoulder & you had a Scar on right Palm of middle your hand..?

Uncle Ban and Aunt Cocoa, D.J., we're surprised! But How did she know that?

Aunt Cocoa said to Carmen: what kind of Birth mark?

Cocoa saw the folder is opened on the table top, their a picture looked like D.J! & their a other picture single, is a baby boy & their some numbers on the picture look familiar!

Carmen said : Birth mark looked like a Letter Z symbols!

Aunt Cocoa ("gasps"), now she remembered those numbers, it's the baby bracelet, she said to Ban,

Please bring D.J. bracelet, Ban did he picked up the bracelet and give to his wife,

Cocoa saw the numbers match, with a ("sigh"), Cocoa ask a question why? To Carmen!

Carmen said: you been trick!

Aunt Cocoa and Uncle Ban are in shock!

Carmen telling everything happened to D.J., when he was a baby I'm his real "Mother"..!

D.J. tears in his blues eyes, he can't believe that Carmen his real "Mother"!

D.J. jumped up from the couch running toward Carmen, he looked at her putting his arm's around her waist,

D.J. said: oh mom! He still crying,

Carmen nightmares went away from the car explosion, back to the present,

Carmen feeling D.J. around her waist, she putting hand around on his back & her hand underneath his chin, Carmen looked into D.J. blues eyes in mysterious,

Carmen can't whole herself no longer, she is crying for Joys and hugging D.J.!

Carmen said Thank You Jesus for my heart is lifted up again, with my "Delight & Joy" is back with me, and thanks these fosters parents to for take care of D.J.!

Carmen still hugging D.J. & kissing him on the cheeks, Carmen had tears in mysterious deep Blues eyes, a tears rolling down her face!

Aunt and uncle were surprised what Carmen says about them, they're were speechless and pleased but little bit embarrassment, for their good care of D.J.!

Someone is watching through the window it's was open, it's Suhara hearing the whole thing, there tears in his eyes to, he said happily for you my heart is lifted up too, (Having a Japanese Accent)! Someone right behind him it's IVY!

Ivy said: It's Carmen Sandiego!

Suhara quickly putting his hand cover over Ivy mouth, He not let Ivy no more words to say, he pulled Ivy away from the window!

Ivy was MAD at Suhara, she was mumbling something!

He still had his hand cover Ivy mouth, Suhara said: what are you saying ? He uncovered Ivy mouth!

Ivy said: I SAID TAKE YOUR HAND OFF MY MOUTH! She was shouting and angry!

Suhara putting his one finger between his lips!

It's was to late, someone opening the door, It Carmen Sandiego coming out the door..!

Carmen Bow currency to Suhara & Ivy!

Suhara Do likewise currency Bow, But not Ivy not showing respect her for real mother, still mad at Carmen!

D.J. turn on the light switch, D.J. come out the door, stand beside Carmen.

Ivy going to say Zack, Carmen says; No its not Zack, its D.J. is Identical twins brother of Zack!

D.J. was Surprised he had a Identical Twin's Brother!

Carmen know how Ivy feels!

Carmen telling Ivy about D.J., what happened in 11 years since the car explosion everything was lost D.J., now he was safe an sound!

Carmen so sorry not telling Ivy sooner, about everything, Carmen going says more..!

Ivy went into huff, she said: I don't want to hear about it, she shouted! I'm need fresh air! She stormed off toward the beach!

Suhara going to say to Ivy come back, Carmen stopping Suhara, putting her hands on his shoulders!

Carmen said: it's alright, let's Ivy settle down now!

Carmen saw two people, young women and young girl, they looked familiar?

Carmen was surprise it's Jan sung donnell & her adopted daughter K.C.!

Carmen Walking toward her Best friend Jan!

Jan saw Carmen Sandiego walking towards her, Jan stop & said: I'll glad to see you again, feeling in her eyes looking at Carmen, gave her a hug!

K.C. got a hug & kiss from Carmen, there tears in Carmen eyes, right behind Carmen, he is a Blonde hair boy, with mysterious Blue eyes?

There a Angel right beside K.C., he was wearing army camouflage green & Military Cap, nobody can see him only K.C. can see him, name his is Michael, (it means warrior)!

Michael telling K.C., it's not Zack, it's his Identical twins Brother D.J.!

K.C. was surprise & happy, about D.J. he was alive!

K.C. running toward D.J., hugging him and Big kiss on side of his face and said hello D.J., cutting him off!

Everyone was surprises include Carmen, what K.C. say?

But Jan not surprise, she said to Carmen: K.C. was having special gifted from Jesus, she except Lord and Savior!

Carmen was crying for Joys, she kneeling down, come here K.C., stretch out arm's !

K.C. ran into Carmen arm's give her a hug!

Carmen said to K.C. I'm a Christian to! Jan & K.C. was so glad! They know what happened in the cabin, San Francisco, California.!

Carmen got up from the ground, she pickup K.C. kiss her and holding her, walk back to the house putting K.C. on the ground, Carmen told D.J., this is my daughter & K.C. is your little sister!

D.J. was surprised & happy he got two sisters, he give a long hug!

Aunt Cocoa came out of the house and said: sorry break for Family reunion, got some bad news, I've had a call from the pastor, he said our electric keyboard piano volunteers got sick, he hadn't any plans for replacement!

Uncle Ban came out of the house, said to his wife: I know who's a good piano player, he looked at D.J., how about it? your piano teacher said you're really good!

D.J. got little bit embarrassed, going to shake his head and going to say no, but K.C. stop him!

K.C. said to D.J., I got a friend violin, we can play a duet together, Please!

D.J. can't resist that smile and that look in K.C. mysterious deep Blues eyes & jet black hair, like her mother!

D.J. is going to cry again, this is love for his sister, he hug K.C. and kiss her, he said to Aunt Cocoa, I do it, But with my sister, D.J. means it's!

Aunt Cocoa going called the pastor, an tell him going be two talent children,

He said: alright bring them over!

D.J. went to his bedroom, he getting something off the shelf, he went back outside, he got a Fedora mysterious deep Blue hat, behind his back!

Carmen said to D.J.: what behind your back?

D.J. with a mysterious grin, & said: close your eyes, bow down your head mmmom Please, he stammered!

Carmen close her eyes, bow down her head, D.J. place Fedora mysterious deep Blue hat on her head, he got mirror right in front of her, D.J. said : opened your eyes mom!

Carmen opened her eyes, with a Fedora mysterious deep Blue hat on her head, Carmen smiled, like it! She kiss D.J. and said: thank you for the brim hat!

Uncle Ban said: everybody's ready to go Christmas eve pageant with us in the truck?

Suhara said to Carmen: I'll will be going to get the ACME Detectives Agency's team, I'll get Ivy if she wants to go, we will not force her to go! Carmen "Sigh" she said: yes.

Ivy is sitting on the dock, she heard someone walked on dock, Ivy turn her head, there Suhara looking down at her.

Suhara said to Ivy: come with us Christmas eve pageant?

Ivy said: Carmen going be there?

Suhara said: yes she will be there!

Ivy said I'll not going!

Suhara trying hard not going to lose his temper, he said in a calm voice: looked Ivy your mother had left ACME Detectives Agency's for a reason!

Ivy said: I don't want to talk about it! Ivy still not letting go her anger!

Suhara said: this is not the way you're still not forgiving Carmen, looked Ivy there a reason why she knows best for you and Zack, Suhara stopped for moment let's it sinks in Ivy thoughts,

Suhara continue talking to Ivy, **_(Foolish_ _people lose their_ _tempers, but_ _wise people control_ _theirs. Proverbs chapter 29_ _verse_ _11)!_**

Ivy said nothing to Suhara, But he is right, she wouldn't let it go of her angry!

Suhara turn around walking back toward the truck, He called over his shoulder still walking, if you change your mind Ivy, follow the star! Suhara finally left!

Ivy was sitting on the dock, she's start to cry, she wrapped her arms around her legs, leaning her head on her knees, and she started to cry, sobbing hardly! It's so hard to let her angry go! But there something else mattered with ivy.!

There's more than one person's come on the Deck,

It's Ralph close to Ivy, put his hand on her shoulder.

In a second Ivy in a Hand-to-Hand combat mode, she twisted Ralph wrist against this back!

Ralph said "Hey" I need my arm in tack!

My brother is right, said: TJ walking up with Bernardo toward Ivy!

Ivy was surprise, barely recognize TJ, & Ralph, there tears rolling down her face, she quickly turn around, Ralph she let him go!

TJ said to Ivy; are you crying, when we came up?

Twin's stop, looked at Ivy, They Recognized her, including her Brother, at Vile Headquartered!

Ivy said: No I'm not crying, wipe her eyes, with her Jacket sleeves.

Bernardo using his hands, in sign language, were is everybody's, places of lights are off ?

Ivy said: everybody's left for the Christmas eve pageant, with a "sigh", Suhara saying something to Ivy, follow the star! Ivy was puzzled?

Ralph said what is that? He was pointing up top of the hill.!

Everybody's looked up an saw a Big bright light, shape like a star!

Ivy said: oh that's what Suhara meant!

TJ said: Hey Guys there a shortcut and their a straight path to that big bright star!

Ralph, Bernardo, following TJ to the path, But they stop TJ say to Ivy, are you coming?

Ivy was going say no, but there a strange feeling, about the identical twins Brother's had same emerald green eyes like Ivy, with a "sigh" she nodded with a smile, she running past by them, Ivy said: racing you the top!

TJ & Ralph said in unison: Hey! Not Fair! Bernardo shrubs his shoulders, running after Ivy, But their a problem there's a sign said: **Poisonous Creatures KEEP OUT!** The sign cover-up with vines!

* * *

Here comes the truck, their people's in it, Ban is driving his wife Cocoa sitting beside him, talking with Carmen about D.J., we have D.J. so long it be hard to lose him! Cocoa going to cry.

Carmen comfort Cocoa, she knew how Cocoa feel, Carmen says: it's D.J. make a decisions, he wanted to go or stay here with you, I will not get in your way with D.J., including you & Ban!

Ban & Cocoa were surprised what Carmen said!

Carmen said: please let me be narrator of the Christmas eve pageant play?

Cocoa said I'll will ask the pastor about Carmen.

Truck still rolling along but now, Michael let air out one tire slowly!

Ban said: WHAT! in the world is going on? He heard a hissing sound, (ss ssh Ca-plunk!) he stop the truck, Ban said: it didn't happen before? He was puzzled looking at the tire!

Ban said to Cocoa: Honey do we have air pump, back of the truck for airing the tire?

I have a air pump uncle Ban, said D.J. given it to uncle Ban!

Ban said, thank you for the help D.J., he smiled & ruffled D.J. blonde hair!

Ban airing the tire.

Everybody's got out of the truck,

Jan was walking the other side of the truck with Carmen, Michael lightly, pushed Carmen into Jan back!

Carmen collided into Jan, accidentally knock her purse on the ground,

Michael kicking it everywhere scattered everything's!

ACME Detectives helping Jan, put everything back in her purse.

Carmen also helping, she find something underneath the truck, she pickup with her dressing white gloves, It's a medicines capsule, she squint her eyes seeing the writing on the pills bottle!

Carmen with a "Gasps" it's Heart Pills, she says nothing to anyone's, she clutch her hand around the pill bottles, everyone left Jan for a moment.

Carmen said to Jan quietly: these are your?

Handling pill bottle to Jan, in secretly!

Jan got pale, she saw what Carmen got in her hand!

Jan took the pills bottle back put in her purse quickly,

Jan says to her best friend, looked Carmen don't say this to K.C., taking heart pills, I have it over 3 years, don't worry about me Carmen!

Carmen says more, but Jan put her finger, to her lip.

Michael "sigh" heavily, suddenly realized something else beside him, smelling like sulfur!

Hello Michael, with an evil laugh, he reappeared to Michael!

Michael saying: "spirit of destruction" what are you doing here?

Michael got his sword out of the his sheath!

Spirit of destruction said to Michael: Take it easy my friend I will not picked a fight with you, I'll have a message my boss down stairs! (It mean Satan)!

Michael said to spirit of destruction: YOU'RE not a friend of mine, what is that message?

Spirit of destruction is trembling he is really afraid of Michael!

He said to Michael: tell your master up stairs of this, yours master plan's won't work, something going to stings that red head girl, now I'm leaving you for ... seeing Michael going to using sword on him, so spirit of destruction disappeared fast! (Master up stairs, it's means Jesus!) The Devils hate that name!

Michael put his sword back in the sheath.

'"MICHAEL"' , some one calling him by name, Jesus says name again "'Michael"' tell D.J. get ready with his sling, Michael Bow his one knee, He swing his one arm, he made a fist on his chest, he says to his King: you are my '"Lord Jesus Christ & King'"! I'm am your servant, I'm Michael, obey your orders my King!

Jesus gives commands go ahead !

Michael rising his hand with a praise salute, "'Jesus Christ is Lord"'! Michael got up off the ground.

Michael walking toward D.J. speaking to D.J., but not seeing Michael!

Michael saying to D.J.: D.J. get ready with your sling, Michael telling D.J. the rest what to do, would happen!

D.J. not going to say nothing to anyone's about this, he going back and forth in his heart what to do? He was confused what to do?

Michael saying to D.J.: going be life or death for your sister, Ivy...!

D.J., In his thought oh-no not Ivy!

D.J. said underneath his breath: alright I do it, He found one smooth stone, It's the right for the sling, He hearing lots of commotion!

I win, said Ivy, got out the rainforests, including TJ, Ralph, Bernardo, the Boy's are exhausted sitting on the ground!

Ivy said: you guys are slowpoke, can't keeping up with me!

TJ got up off the ground, He going say to Ivy, He stop still!

looked at Ivy on her right shoulder!

Ivy said: WHAT?

Now everybody staring at Ivy's right shoulder, It's a Golden scorpion, It's more dangerous with it stinger is full of prisons!

Ivy don't move, say D.J., whirling his sling, around his head, faster & faster, take perfect aim an let it fly, it hit the mark on the Golden scorpion!

Golden scorpion landing by TJ's feet, TJ grab a big stone hammer Golden scorpion on the ground, to killing it.!

Ivy turn around, seeing D.J. with the sling in his hand, that good shot little Bro, Ivy put thumb up, for great job little Bro!

D.J. I not take any credit, But he stop, Michael telling D.J. not to worry now!

Ivy come over were D.J. was, she hug kissing him, D.J. didn't not pull away from Ivy, He hug back, take his Big sister hand walking toward K.C.!

D.J. going say to Ivy, But K.C. held up one hand to stop D.J., going to introduce too Ivy! K.C. already meets Ivy in Florida with Zack..!

K.C. give Ivy a envelope, she said to Ivy: this letter from our real mother! K.C. name on it!

Ivy said to K.C.: you are adopted? K.C. nodded her now right behind her is Jan!

This is my adopt mother Jan Sung donnell, says K.C. to Ivy!

You already meet her at Toyota of Japan, K.C. birthday party!

Ivy, Know the question, who is your real mother!

Thoughts of Ivy: this K.C. look so familiar, Carmen Sandiego Daughter!

K.C. shook her head no, K.C. said to Ivy: read the letter you can understand, that why our real mother wrote to you!

Ivy said WHAT? Looking at the envelope it's says returns to sender, now it's going to Japan! Envelope already open!

It's said: Dear Ivy I knew it's hard leaving you an Zack with the Taylor, what happened!

I was 3 months pregnant,

our third child! Said to Sandie: should we telling the children? He said: No let's surprises them,

I say; already! 6 months later, baby almost due, two children are playing out,I was making the beds,

Zack almost 2 year-old he is watching Ivy, Ivy almost 5 year-old she was swinging back and forth, a noose on one foot, It's happened!

Ivy lost her footing with the nooses, got the loop around her neck, she grabbed with both hands on the rope, she trying cried for Help!

But she couldn't call for help, she was still trying to hold on the rope!

Zack saw tears in Ivy eyes, rolling down her face, Zack was running toward the house, opening the screen door seeing his mother going to make Dinner,

Carmen looked up from her work seeing Zack, saying what is wrong?

He had in his eyes looking up at mom face, says his first word; it's Ivy come quickly,

Zack was pulling mother full mysterious deep Blues dress, Carmen got a feeling something is wrong, Carmen had a sharp knife in her hand,

Carmen followed Zack outside in middle of the yard, Carmen stopped she saw her daughter Ivy still holding on the rope,

Carmen got a hold on Ivy waistline, got one cut swipe of the knife!

Carmen carrying Ivy toward the house Zack follow right behind his mother, He saying; Ivy alright?

Carmen said: yes Ivy fine, but she needs a haircut, Ivy is crying, her throat is sore, Carmen got scissor, cutting off the rope first, hairs is now it's uneven!

Carmen "Sigh" sadly have no choice, cutting Ivy long red hair length to her shoulders!

Zack none stop talking about everything, now he speaking different languages!

Carmen finished cutting Ivy hair, Carmen got some vinegar on Brown paper towel, putting on around Ivy neck.

Carmen & Ivy looking at Zack thinks same thoughts, (how he speaking different languages?)

Ivy said to Zack; how you knew different languages? In Whisper.

Zack shrugs shoulders said; mom an dad spoken different languages around the table, like French, Australia, Russia, Israel, Afghanistan, Mexico, Japan, China, all above, said Zack.!

The phone ring; (ring ring ring ring ), finely Carmen pickup the phone, she said; Hello?

Sandie say; Hello Cameo I'll will not be home, I'm going be working while at Vile!

Carmen said; "WHAT"? You can't be serious? Working with Vile? CH...

Cameo don't use my real name! I'm sorry about this, I have to finding the twins boys,! I'm so Close..! I loved you and the children to, uh-oh someone is coming, I have to go now, I love you! Good-bye! He hang up the phone!

Carmen put the phone back on hook, turn around looked at Ivy her face look sad.

Ivy, Carmen says to daughter; what wrong sweet heart? Ivy said in sob; I can't speak any different languages, crying into Ivy hands!

Carmen said to Ivy; there there it's be alright now, Carmen cupped one's finger underneath Ivy chin, look up at Ivy emerald green eyes, their a tears rolling down Ivy face !

Carmen said to Ivy; I love you Ivy, you are special, nobody will take that away!

Ivy said; I love you too much more, Carmen gave Ivy a hug & including Zack !

Carmen holding her stomach, she is thinking, Carmen says to Ivy and Zack; get each one's suitcase packed some clothes, pick only one stuff toy!

Were are going? Said Zack , Carmen says to Zack; you an Ivy spending with the Taylors for a while! Carmen already drop them off and do little business with the Taylor, Ivy having a fit, Ivy asks why are you leaving?

Carmen not telling Ivy what going on, Carmen turn around and drive off, Ivy & Carmen are both crying!

Carmen going toward Dr Hope house, making quickly delivery, holding her stomach!

At 7 hours in doctor Jeremiah and Rehab Hope home,

Well well well it's happened again in same Times, Months, Days, But Different Years, congratolation it's a Girl!

Carmen said ; I'll name her K.C. (It's means Kindness and Caring, Karate and Cleverness)!

Carmen said to Dr Hope; I'm going to visit a friend!

9 weeks later, the plane is land it, Carmen got out of the plane holding Baby girl K.C., Carmen is wearing red Fedora hat & trench coat is red, including high heels, Carmen didn't like high heels!

Hello Carmen, with evil laugh, right in front of her It's Boss Vile GrimGreed ! What he wants?

Boss Vile says to Carmen; take it easy ACME Detectives! What is the hurry?

What in that blanket ? Carmen holding K.C. tight in her arm's, Carmen said again; what do you want?

Boss Vile said to Carmen with evil smile; I'll ask you to join Vile or we take that child away from you!

Carmen was thinking and said with a sigh; "sigh" alright I'll join you, I be second command & I will drop off this baby, somewhere safe, It's a Deal?

Boss Vile smiled and said to Carmen; of course do as you pleased, But Pages Turner go with you!

Carmen & Pages walking through town, next to a Bakery shop, there are lots of people's it's take 3 hours, Carmen stopped walking with mysteriously smile!

Carmen said to Pages; give me two donuts and cup tea please!

Pages Turner she not bright, was puzzled the Boss Vile said; Carmen Sandiego is second command, she said to Carmen; yes Boss, right away!

Pages walking toward the Bakery.

Carmen turn around in surprise it's Jan, with a smile of her best friend, Jan give Carmen a hug!

Carmen opened of the Blanket, Jan saw & gasps and said; she so precious, may I hold her?

Carmen give to Jan, K.C., she telling everything to her about Vile and everything else !

Carmen said; here the adopted papers for K.C., you are my Best friend, I'll will write to K.C., I know you a Christian Jan, It's will make me happy, I had to go now.

Carmen holding K.C. one more time, kiss, hug, K.C. eyes like Carmen, she gave K.C. back to Jan! Jan left goes toward her home!

Carmen pretend she got hit & fell!

Pages come out the Bakery shop, she saw on the ground, are you alright Boss?; said Pages

Carmen said; yes I'm alright, already drop off the package !

Pages looked puzzled, she shrugged her shoulders they left Japan!

My dear Ivy, It's hard enough about your twins Brother's, It's to hard explain!

Please forgive me, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world !

I'll send this letter to Ivy, if not want it, goes to K.C. too read!

I don't want you and Zack get hurt, I did leave those clues purposely to find them without drawing suspiciously, to Boss Vile GrimGreed !

Love mom .

P. S. Almost forgot tell you, your twins Brother's you are youngest, Max is the middle child, Diego is the oldest, Diego had a scar birthmark the letter Z symbol on his right shoulder, & Max, Ivy, had a Scars on the top of the right Shoulders, Diego, Max, Had a Scars on their right Foot,

I tell you later about that...!

I have the same letter Z symbol on my right shoulder!

I love you, Goodbye! Happened to my real father, I left Vile.!

Ivy finish reading the letters, their a tears in Ivy eyes, she wiped tears from her eyes .

D.J. is staring at his mother right shoulder, But he can tell there a little Z symbol, I think mom cover-up with makeup!

D.J. give handkerchief to his mother, Carmen took the handkerchief wiped on her right shoulder!

K.C. said to the twins Brother's; you are Diego & Max!

TJ & Ralph, said; WHAT? Says In unison! ACME teams & Carmen was so Surprised, looking at the twins Brother's, Carmen is Thinking, they looked like Their Grandfather...!

Ralph looking at TJ, they both nodded, TJ roll up his Black T-shirt on the right shoulder, their is Z symbol!

Carmen was surprise, can't believe it ! She going say something, But someone wakeup her thoughts !

Ban said; finish airing the tire, climb in the truck, we ready to go!

* * *

 **Player 1 Red**

 **Old boy, what's going to happen next?**

 **I hope Ivy forgiven Carmen!.**

 **Ivy thoughts News about Brother's and her little Sister!**

* * *

 **Ecclesiastes chapter 3 verse, 1-8**

 **There is a time for everything, and everything on earth has it's special season.**

 **There is a time be born and a time to die. There is a time to plant and a time to pull plants.**

 **There is a time to kill and a time to heal. There is a time to destroy and a time to build.**

 **There is a time to cry and a time to laugh. There is a time to be sad and a time to dance.**

 **There is a time to throw away stones and a time to gather them. There is a time to hug and a time not to hug.**

 **There is a time to look for something and a time to stop looking for it. There is a time to keep things and a time to throw things away.**

 **There is a time to tear apart and a time to sew together. There is a time to be silent and a time to speak.**

 **There is a time to love and a time to hate. There is a time for war and a time for peace.**

* * *

Next page title, Found: Who Child is this? Part 2.


	7. Found: who child is this? Part 2

**Player 1. Red !**

 **Old Boy !**

 **This is Exciting! Everything Opened up !**

 **Their something else Exciting!**

 **I'll give you a hint, way in a manger! Come adore him!**

 **That's all I'm going to say! Sign off Red!**

* * *

The pickup truck drove up in a clearing, their are lots of peoples!

"Old Boy": said D.J., got out of the truck, and looking around, seeing lot's of foods, He saw & said: there Dragonfly!

ACME Detectives said in unison! _Dragonfly?_

D.J. shrugged his shoulders and said; He a pastor, goes to Island's to Islands, we are standing on a pieces of the beach, I'll know it's Big!

Dragonfly walking toward, Ban & Cocoa shook their hands, He said; glad see you again, who are your friends?

Ban introduced to everyone's!

Cocoa ask Dragonfly ; if she is a special guest, she willing to be narrator of Christmas eve plays?

Dragonfly says; is she a Christian women?

K.C. pipe up, said in a firm voice; Yes she is!

Dragonfly says: well OK, where is she? I'll glad to going to meet her!

Carmen stretch of her hand to the pastor, she said; please to meet you !

Dragonfly shook Carmen hand, in shock saw a Golden Locket around her neck , He knew someone who wear it's over 31 years ago!

Carmen give Dragonfly a look, He still holding her hand, she noticing what he starring at her locket!

Dragonfly notice Carmen give him a look, he looked down at his hand still holding her hand, He let go and said: sorry , Dragonfly got little bit embarrassment!

Dragonfly clear his throat said: where is the two talented children are they here?

D.J. & K.C. walked up to the pastor, Dragonfly said the two children :take your placed, He pointed were the keyboard is !

D.J., K.C., started playing, "silent night"!

Dragonfly, Carmen,walking on the sand, toward the pulpit!

Dragonfly says Hi everyone I have a special guest, she going to be narrator of the Christmas eve plays, welcome Carmen Sandiego! (Everyone applauded)!

Carmen walked toward the pulpit, says ; Hello!

Carmen got her Bible on the stand started reading it, the Birth of Jesus Christ!

* * *

Luke chapter 1: verses 1 - 80

 ** _Luke writes about Jesus Life_**

V. 1, Many have tried to report on the things that happened among us,

V. 2, They have written the same things that we learned from other - The people who saw those things from the beginning and served God by telling people his message.

V. 3, Since I myself have studied everything carefully from the beginning, most excellent Theophilus, it seemed good for me to write it out for you . I arranged it in order.

V. 4, to help you know that what you have been taught is true.

 _ **ZECHARIAH and Elizabeth**_

V. 5, During the time Herod ruled Judea, there was a priest named Zechariah who belonged to Abijah's group. Zechariah's wife, Elizabeth, came from the family of Aaron.

V. 6, Zechariah and Elizabeth truly did what God said was good. They did everything the Lord commanded and were without fault in keeping his law.

V. 7, But they had no children, because Elizabeth could not have a baby, and both of them were very old.

V. 8, One day Zechariah was serving as a priest before God, because his group was on duty.

V. 9, According to the custom of the priest, he was chosen by the lot to go into the Temple of the Lord and burn incense.

V. 10, There were a great many people outside praying at the time the incense was offered.

V. 11, Then an angel of the Lord appeared to Zechariah, standing on the right side of the incense table.

V. 12, When he saw the angel, Zechariah was startled and frightened.

V. 13, But the angel said to him, "Zechariah, don't be afraid God has heard your prayer. Your wife , Elizabeth, will give birth to a son, and you will name him John.

V. 14, He will bring you joy and gladness and many people will be happy because of his birth.

V. 15, John will be a great man for the Lord. He will never drink wine or beer, and even from birth, he will be filled with the Holy Spirit.

V. 16, He will help many people of Israel return to the Lord their God.

V.17, He will go before the Lord in spirit and power like Elijah. He will make peace between parents and their children and will bring those who are not obeying God back to the right way of thinking, to make a people ready for the coming of the Lord."

V. 18, Zechariah said to the angel, "How can I know that what you say is true ? I am an old man, and my wife is old, too."

V. 19, The angel answered him. "I am Gabriel. I stand before God, who sent me to talk to you and to tell you this good news .

V. 20, Now, listen! You will not be able to speak until the day these things happen, because you did not believe what I told you . But they will really happen."

V. 21, Outside, the people were still waiting for Zechariah and were surprised that he was staying so long in the Temple.

V. 22, When Zechariah came outside, he could not speak to them, and they knew he had seen a vision in the Temple. He could only make signs to them and remained unable to speak.

V. 23, When his time of service at the Temple was finished, he went home.

V. 24, Later, Zechariah's wife, Elizabeth, became pregnant and did not go out of her house for five months . Elizabeth said,

V. 25, "Look what the Lord has done for me! My people were ashamed of me, but now the Lord has taken away that shame."

 _ **AN Angel Appears To Mary**_

V. 26, During Elizabeth's sixth month of pregnancy, God sent the angel Gabriel to Nazareth a town in Galilee,

V. 27, to a virgin. She was engaged to marry a man named Joseph from the family of David. Her name was Mary.

V. 28, The angel came to her and said, "Greetings! The Lord has blessed you and is with you."

V. 29, But Mary was very startled by what the angel said and wondered what this greeting might mean.

V. 30, The angel said to her, Don't be afraid, Mary ; God has shown you his grace.

V. 31, Listen! You will become pregnant and give birth to a son, and you will name him Jesus.

V. 32, He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. The Lord God will give him the throne of King David his ancestor.

V. 33, He will rule over the people of Jacob forever, and his kingdom will never end."

V. 34, Mary said to the angel, "How will this happen since I am a virgin?"

V. 35, The angel said to Mary, "The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will cover you. For this reason the baby will be holy and will be called the Son of God.

V. 36, Now Elizabeth, your cousin, is also pregnant with a son though she is very old. Everyone thought she could not have a baby, but she has been pregnant for six months .

V. 37, God can do anything!"

V. 38, Mary said, "I am the servant of the Lord. Let this happen to me as you say!" Then the angel went away.

Mary visit Elizabeth

V. 39, Mary got up and went quickly to a town in the hills of Judea.

V. 40, She came to Zechariah's house and greeted Elizabeth.

V.41, when Elizabeth heard Mary's greeting, unborn baby inside her jumped, and Elizabeth was filled with the Holy Spirit .

V. 42, She cried out in a loud voice, "God has blessed you more than any other woman, and he has blessed the baby to which you will give birth.

V. 43, Why has this good thing happened to me, that the mother of my Lord come to me?

V. 44, When I heard your voice, the baby inside me jumped with joy.

V. 45, You are blessed because you believed that what the Lord said to you would really happen."

 _ **Mary praises God**_

V. 46, Then Mary said, "My soul praises the Lord ;

V. 47, my heart rejoices in God my Savior,

V. 48, because he has shown his concern for his humble servant girl. From now on, all people will say that I am blessed,

V. 49, Because the Powerful One has done great things for me . His name is holy.

V. 50, God will show his mercy forever and ever to those who worship and serve him.

V. 51, He has done mighty deeds by his power. He has scattered the people who are proud and think great things about themselves.

V. 52, He has brought down rulers from their thrones and raised up the humble.

V. 53, He has filled the hungry with good things and sent the rich away with nothing.

V. 54, He has helped his servant, the people of Israel, remembering to show them mercy

V. 55, as he promised to our ancestors, to Abraham and to his children forever."

V. 56, Mary stayed with Elizabeth for three months and then returned home.

The birth of John

V. 57, When it was time for Elizabeth to give birth, she had a boy.

V. 58, Her neighbors and family's heard how good the Lord was to her, and they rejoiced with her.

V. 59, When the baby was eight days old, they came to circumcise him. They wanted to name him Zechariah because this was his father's name,

V. 60, but his mother said, "No! He will be named John."

V. 61, The people said to Elizabeth, "But no one in your family has this name."

V. 62, Then they made signs to his father to find out what he would like to name him.

V. 63, Zechariah ask for a writing tablet and wrote, His name is John," and everyone was surprised.

V. 64, Immediately Zechariah could talk again, and he began praising God.

V.65, All their neighbors became alarmed, and in all the mountains of Judea people continued talking about all these things .

V. 66, The people who heard about them wondered, saying, "What will this child be?" Because the Lord was with him.

 _ **Zechariah Praises God**_

V. 67, Then Zechariah, John's father was filled with the Holy Spirit and prophesied:

V. 68, Let us praise the Lord, the God of Israel, because he has come to help his people and has given them freedom.

V. 69, He has given us a powerful Savior from the family of God's servant David.

V. 70, He said that he would do this through his holy prophets who lived long ago :

V. 71, He promised he would save us from our enemies and from the power of all those who hate us.

V. 72, He said he would give mercy to our fathers and that he would remember his holy promise.

V. 73, God promised Abraham, our father,

V. 74, that he would save us from the power of our enemies so we could serve him without fear,

V. 75, being holy and good before God as long as we live.

V. 76, Now you, child, will be called a prophet of the Most High God. You will go before the Lord to prepare his way.

V. 77, You will make his people know that they will be saved by having their sins forgiven.

V. 78, With the loving mercy of our God, a new day from heaven will dawn upon us .

V. 79, It will shine on those who live in darkness, in the shadow of death. It will guide us into the path of peace."

V. 80, And so the child grew up and became strong in spirit. John live in the desert until the time when he came out to preach to Israel.

Matthew Chapter 1 Verses 18 - 25,

 _ **The Birth Of Jesus Christ**_

V. 18, This is how the Birth of Jesus Christ came about. His mother Mary was engaged to marry Joseph, but before they married, she learned she was pregnant by the power of the Holy Spirit .

V. 19, Because Mary's husband, Joseph, was a good man, he did not want to disgrace her in public, so he planned to divorce her secretly.

V. 20, While Joseph thought about these things, an angel of the Lord came to him in a dream. The angel said, "Joseph, descendant of David, don't be afraid to take Mary as your wife, because the baby in her is from the Holy Spirit.

V. 21, she will give birth to a son, and you will name him Jesus, because he will save his people from their sins."

V. 22, All this happened to bring about what the Lord had said through the prophet:

V. 23, The virgin will be pregnant. She will have a son, and they will name him Immanuel," which means "God is with us."

V. 24, When Joseph woke up, he did what the Lord's angel had told him to do. Joseph took Mary as his wife,

V. 25, but he did not have sexual relations with her until she gave birth to the son. And Joseph named him Jesus.

Luke Chapter 2 Verses 1 - 38,

 _ **The Birth Of Jesus**_

V. 1, At that time, Augustus Caesar sent an order that all people in the countries under Roman rule must list their names in a register.

V. 2, This was the first registration; it was taken while Quirinius was governor of Syria.

V. 3, And all went to their own towns to be registered.

V. 4, So Joseph left Nazareth, a town in Galilee, and went to the town of Bethlehem in Judea, known as the town of David. Joseph went there because he was from the family of David.

V. 5, registered with Mary, to whom he was engaged and was now pregnant.

V. 6, While they were in Bethlehem, the time came for Mary to have the baby,

V. 7, and gave birth to her first son. Because there were no rooms left in the Inn, she wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manage.

 _ **Shepherds Hear About Jesus**_

V. 8, That night, some shepherds were in the field nearby watching their sheep.

V. 9, Then an angel of the Lord stood before there. The glory of the Lord was shining around them, and they became very frightened.

V. 10, The angel said to them, "Do not be afraid. I am bringing you good news that will be a great joy to all the people.

V. 11, Today your Savior was born in the town of David. He is Christ, the Lord.

V. 12, And this be a sign unto you ; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.

V. 13, Then a very large group of angels from heaven joined the first angel, praising God and saying :

V. 14, Give glory to God in heaven, and on earth let there be peace among the people who please God."

V. 15, When the angels left them and went back to heaven, the shepherds said to each other, "Let's go to Bethlehem. Let's see this thing that has happened which the Lord has told us about."

V. 16, So the shepherds went quickly and found Mary and Joseph and the baby, who was lying in a manger.

V. 17, When they had seen him, they told what the angels had said about this child.

V. 18, Everyone was amazed at what the shepherds said to them .

V. 19, But Mary treasured these things and continued to think about them.

V. 20, Then the shepherds went back to their sheep, praising God and thanking him for everything they had seen and heard. It had been just as the angel had told them.

V. 21, When the baby was eight days old, he was circumcised and was named Jesus, the name given by the angel before the baby began to grow inside Mary.

 _ **Jesus Is Presented In The Temple**_

V. 22, When the time came for Mary and Joseph to do what the law of Moses taught about being made pure, they took Jesus to Jerusalem to present him to the Lord.

V. 23, (It is written in the law of the Lord : "Every firstborn male shall be given to the Lord .")

V. 24, Mary and Joseph also went to offer a sacrifice two doves or two young pigeons."

 ** _Simeon Sees Jesus_**

V. 25, In Jerusalem lived a man named Simeon who was a good man godly. He was waiting for the time when God would take away Israel's sorrow, and the Holy Spirit was in him.

V. 26, Simeon had been told by the Holy Spirit that he would not die before he saw the Christ promised by the Lord.

V. 27, The Spirit led Simeon to the Temple. When Mary and Joseph brought the baby Jesus to the Temple to do what the law said they must do,

V. 28, Simeon took the baby in his arms and thanked God :

V. 29, "Now, Lord, you can let me, your servant, die in peace as you said.

V. 30, With my own eyes I have seen your salvation,

V. 31, which you prepared before all people.

V. 32, It is a light for the non-Jewish people to see and an honor for your people, the Israelites."

V. 33, Jesus' father and mother were amazed at what Simeon had said about him.

V. 34, Then Simeon blessed them and said to Mary, "God has chosen this child to cause the fall and rise of many in Israel. He will be a sign from God that many people will not accept

V. 35, so that the thoughts of many will be made known. And the things that will happen will make your heart sad, too."

 _ **Anna Sees Jesus**_

V. 36, There was prophetess, Anna, from the family of Phanuel in the tribe of Asher. Anna was very old. She had once been married for seven years.

V. 37, Then her husband died, and was a widow for eight-four years. Anna never left the Temple but worshipped God, going without food and praying day and night.

V. 38, Standing there at that time, she thanked God and spoke about Jesus to all who were waiting for God to free Jerusalem.

Matthew Chapter 2 Verses 1-23

 _ **Wise Men Come To Visit Jesus**_

V. 1, Jesus was born in the town of Bethlehem in Judea during the time when Herod was king. When Jesus born, some wise men from the east came to Jerusalem.

V. 2, They asked, Where is the baby who was born to be the king of the Jews? We saw his star in the east and come to worship him."

V. 3, When King Herod heard this, he was troubled, as well as all the people in Jerusalem.

V. 4, Herod called a meeting of all the leading priests and teachers of the law and asked them where the Christ would be born.

V. 5, They answered, "In the town of Bethlehem in Judea. The prophet wrote about this in the Scriptures:

V. 6, But you, Bethlehem, in the land of Judea, are important among the tribes of Judea. A ruler will come from you who will be like a shepherd for my people Israel.'" **MICAH** **Chapter 5: 2,**

V. 7, Then Herod had a secret meeting with the wise men and learned from them the exact time they first saw the star.

V. 8, He sent the wise men to Bethlehem, saying, "Look carefully for the child. When you find him, come tell me so I can worship him too."

V. 9, After the wise men heard the king, they left. The star that they had seen in the east went before them until it stopped above the place where the child was.

V. 10, When the wise men saw the star, they were filled with joy.

V. 11, They came to the house where the child was and saw him with his mother, Mary, and they bowed down and worshiped him. They opened their gifts and gave him treasures of gold, frankincense, and myrrh.

V. 12, But God warned the wise men in a dream not to go back to Herod, so they returned to their own country by a different way.

 _ **Jesus Parents Take Him To Egypt**_

V. 13, After they left, an angel of the Lord came to Joseph in a dream and said, "Get up! Take the child and his mother and escape to Egypt, because Herod is starting to look for the child so he can kill him. Stay in Egypt until I tell you to return."

V. 14, So Joseph got up and left for Egypt during the night with the child and his mother.

V. 15, And Joseph staying in Egypt until Herod died. This happened to bring about what the Lord had said through the prophet: "I called my son out of Egypt." **Hosea chapter 11: 1,**

 _ **Herod Kill The Baby Boys**_

V. 16, When Herod saw that the wise men had tricked him, he was furious. So he gave an order to kill all the baby boys in Bethlehem and in the surrounding area who were two years old or younger. This was in keeping with the time he learned from the wise men.

V. 17, So what God had said through Jeremiah came true:

V. 18, "A voice was heard in Ramah of painful crying and deep sadness: Rachel crying for her children. She refused to be comforted, because her children are dead." **Jeremiah 31 : 15,**

 _ **Joseph And Mary Return**_

V. 19, After Herod died, an angel of the Lord spoke to Joseph in a dream while he was in Egypt.

V. 20, The angel said, "Get up! Take the child and his mother and go to the land of IsraI el, because the people who were trying to kill the child are now dead."

V. 21, So Joseph took the child and his mother and went to Israel.

V. 22, But he heard that Archelaus was now king in Judea since his father Herod had died. So Joseph was afraid to go there. After being warned in a dream, he went to the area of Galilee,

V. 23, to a town called Nazareth, and lived there. And so what God had said through the prophet came true: He will be called a Nazareth."

Luke Chapter 2:39-40,

 _ **Joseph And Mary Return Home**_

V. 39, When Joseph and Mary had done everything the Lord commanded, they went home to Nazareth, their own town in Galilee.

V. 40, The little child grew and became strong. He was filled with wisdom, and God's goodness was upon him.

* * *

Carmen Just finishing the story, behind her someone is crying it's D.J.!

Carmen give him a hug and said: what matters sweetheart?

D.J. blues eyes in tears rolling down on his face, looking at his mom face, trying not to startled cried!

Ivy running toward the stage, including ACME Agency's right behind her, she said: what the matter little Bro?

D.J. is sobbing, (Sob, sob, sob, sob, sob, ) and said: show me how to get saved? Ask Jesus Christ come into my heart ?

How about me? Little Bro! Said Ivy, including the holds ACME Detectives Agency's, Including Diego & Max, Bernardo!

Carmen cried for Joys, she said: kneel down and asked Jesus forgiveness your sins meant in your heart & confess of with your mouth, you will be saved!

Dragonfly can't believe it what happened tonight, he thinking ; _"This Carmen sandiego is really good "! Looks all these peoples are getting saved!_

Dragonfly walking toward the stage, and say to his guests: are you saved? JESUS IS LORD! He shouted!

JESUS IS LORD! Everybody's Shouted!

Dragonfly said: thank you Lord Jesus forgiveness by your name Amen! There Lots foods nobody's goes hungry, now who will says grace for the foods? Looking at D.J.!

D.J. Bow down his head & hand holding his mother and sister Ivy, Ivy holding Diego hand, including Max to Bernardo, Bernardo holding hand D.J...

D.J. Bless the foods: Lord bless this food and give thank you for a wonderful family and friends, in Jesus name Amen!

* * *

 **Player 1. Red,**

 **Whoa I can't believe it happen in Hawaii..!**

 **You think Ivy, forgiven Carmen ? Op! I'm mean, her mother!**

 **Carmen going to Bumped into someone, she knew!**

 **Going Be More Surprise ? Next page:** **Dear Ivy!** **Mother's Love's**

 **Next title:** **Darkness Before Dawn! Crossover** \- **Real Adventures of Jonny Quest** **&** **Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego!**


End file.
